lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Avengers: The Videogame
Lego Avengers is a videogame based of the avengers comics. It consists of 3 main story lines each 6 levels long. The stories are..... Rise of Hydra The Siege on Midgard Ultron Attack The Game Hub The game hub is Avengers Mansion which can be explored by the player, to access levels the player must go to the assembly hall (through the fire place) where they can then accsess the stories and levels. The mansion also holds Hank Pym's lab which can be used to create and customize your own characters. At the hub, players can buy free play characters, extras and hints plus travel to the training room where they can acssess the bonus missions (gold bricks required). The player can also travel to the heli-carrier (where S.H.I.E.L.D agents reside and some allies) or The Vault (where villains reside). At the heli-carrier the player can view superhero, S.H.I.E.L.D agent and ally profiles whereas at The Vault they can be given missions to find villains . The driveway can be used for testing vehicles Rise of HYDRA Chapter 1: Day of the dreadnaughts HYDRA unleash there new Dreadnaughts lead by the Alpha Dreadnaught, to attack Times Square. Playable Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk Enemies: Hydra Agents, Hydra Agents (Rocket Launchers), Dreadnaughts Bosses: Alpha Dreadnaught Chapter 2: Fear the Reaper As HYDRA continue with their plan of world domination, they send the Grim reaper to steal a weapon of mass destruction however the avengers show up to stop him. Playable character: Thor, Ant Man, The Wasp Enemies: Hydra Agents, Hydra Agents (Rocket Launchers), Hydra Agents (Turrets), Dreadnaughts Bosses: Grim Reaper Chapter 3: Madame Hydra, Your Hold is Ready Madame Hydra is sent to steal a valuable diamond to fund HYDRA's plans so she crashes a mueseum opening, but the Avengers show up just in time. Playable characters: Hawkeye, Black Widow, Black Panther Enemies: Hydra Agents, Hydra Agents (Rocket Launchers), Hydra Assassins, Dreadnaughts Bosses: Madame Hydra Chapter 4: Zemo's Revenge Furious with all the failures Red Skull tasks Baron Zemo with killing the leader of The Avengers, Captain America. Zemo breaks into avengers mansion whilst most of the avengers are busy. Playable Character: Captain America, Vision Enemies: Hydra Agents, Hydra agents (rocket launchers), Hydra Assassins, Dreadnaughts Bosses: Baron Zemo Chapter 5: The Big Bad Wolfgang von Strucker After interogating Zemo the avenger learn of Hydra's plans and head to Hydra island where they confront Baron Strucker however Red Skull escapes. Playable Characters: Captain America, Hulk, Ant-man, Hawkeye Enemies: Hydra Agents, Hydra Agents (Rocket Launchers), Hydra Assassins, Hydra Agents (Turrets) Hydra Commando, Dreadnaughts, Defence Systems. Bosses: Baron Wolfgang von Strucker Chapter 6: The Red, White and Blue skull With Red skull escaping the avengers attempt to stop him once and for all. Playable Characters: Captain America, Iron man, The Wasp, Thor Enemies: Hydra agents, Hydra agents (rocket launchers), Hydra assassins, Hydra agents (turrets) Hydra Commando, dreadnaughts, defence systems. Bosses: Red Skull After completing this story line the other 2 are unlocked. The Siege on Midgard The Leader and his band of mutants team up with Loki in a plot to turn the world into mutants, unaware of Loki's real intentions... to destroy Midgard. Chapter 1: Thunder vs Thunder The Leader sends Thunderball to keep the avengers busy. Playable Characters: Thor, Hulk, The Wasp Enemies: Mutant Soldiers, Mutant Gunners, Demon Soldiers Bosses: Thunderball Chapter 2: I am the Absorbing Man The Absorbing Man tries to hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D satelite systems for the leader and the avengers are sent to stop him. Playable Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye Enemies: Mutant Soldiers, Mutant Gunners, Demon Soldiers Bosses: Absorbing Man, Absorbing Man (Metal) Chapter 3: It's an Abomination Abomination is sent to attatch a gamma bomb to the S.H.I.E.L.D Heli-Carrier. Playable Characters: Thor, Ant-man, Black Widow, Nick fury (over coat) hulk Enemies: Mutant soldiers, Mutant gunmen, demon soldiers, demon sorccerers, Enchanted Agents Bosses: Abomination Chapter 4: Bow Down to Your Leader The leader is minutes away from setting of a second gamma bomb and the avengers have to stop him Playable Character: Hulk, Vision, Black Panther Enemies: Mutant soldiers, Mutant gunmen, demon soldiers, demon sorccerers Bosses: The Leader, Super Leader Chapter 5: Some Enchanted Doomsday The Avengers head off to Asgard to confront Loki but are hindered by The Echantress Playable Characters: Thor, Captain America, Vision, Hawkeye Mounts: Frost Giant Enemies: Mutant soldiers, Mutant gunmen, demon soldiers, demon sorccerers, wolf demons, dark elves Bosses: Enchantress Chapter 6: Loki the Trickster The Avengers start the final battle with Loki. Playable Characters: Iron Man, Thor, Ant Man, Black Widow Mounts: Frost Giant Enemies: Mutant soldiers, Mutant gunmen, demon soldiers, demon sorccerers, wolf demons, dark elves Bosses: Loki Ultron Attack Ultron the arch nemesis of the avengers has united with five of the deadliest villians around to finally destroy the avengers by scattering them throughout the world. Chapter 1: I Wonder Where The Mansion Went After fighting some common thugs Thor and Hulk return home to find the avengers and the mansion gone. Playable Characters: Thor, The Hulk Enemies: Thugs, Hacked Defence systems Bosses: Wonder Man Chapter 2: One Klaw Around Wakanda Black Panther and Vision wake up in Wakanda (the Black Panthers home) to discover that Klaw is attacking it and mining all the Vibranium from underneath. Playable Characters: Black Panther, Vision Enemies: Man apes, Utron drones, Chituari, Chituari (gunners) Bosses: Klaw Chapter 3: Welcome To The HELL-Carrier Hawkeye and Black Widow Wake up on top of the S.H.I.E.l.D Heli-Carrier only to discover that it has been overun by Thanos and his Chituari minions. Playable Characters:Hawkeye, Black widow, Nick fury (overcoat) Mounts: Heli-Carrier Turret Enemies: Utron drones, Chituari, Chituari (gunners), Hacked Defence Systems Bosses: Thanos Chapter 4: Out of Time Ant Man and The Wasp wake up in Kangs time warp where they face a chituari army. Playable Characters: Ant Man, The Wasp Enemies: Utron drones, Chituari, Chituari (gunners), Chituari (rocket launchers), Kang drones Bosses: Kang Chapter 5: Taking the Battle to Ultron After escaping from Kang Ant Man and Wasp meet up with Iron Man and Captain America and take the Quin-jets to Ultron's Space Base. Playable Characters: None Mounts: Quin-jets Enemies: Ultron drones, Kang drones, Chituari spacecrafts Bosses: none Chapter 6: The Final Battle The Avenger finally confront their arch nemisis Ultron, Playable Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Ant Man, The Wasp Enemies: Utron drones, Chituari, Chituari (gunners), Chituari (rocket launchers), Kang drones, Defence systems Bosses: Ultron Characters (Playable/Unlockable) Avengers Iron Man-Repulsor blast, glide, Avenger pads (Helmet Down, Mark 1) Captain America- punch, shield throw, aveneger pads (Mask Off, WWII) Thor-Lightning blast, glide, avenger pad, Asgardian pads, immunity, super strength Hulk- super strength, immunity, avenger pads Ant Man- Glide, super strength, avenger pads (Helmet Down) The Wasp- Energy blast, glide,avenger pads (Silver Suit) Hawkeye-Bow and arrows, avenger pads, tight ropes (Mask Off) Black Widow-Guns, avenger pads, tight ropes Black Panther-Daggers, avenger pads, tight ropes (Mask Off, Cape, Hood) Vision-Energy blast, glide, avenger pads S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury- Gun, Shield pads (Overcoat) Maria Hill-Gun, Shield pads Shield Agent (male)-Gun, Shield pads Shield Agent (female)-Gun, Shield pads Mandroids-laser blast, Glide, super strength, Shield pads Villains Red Skull-Gun,command HYDRA agents, HYDRA pads (WWII) Baron Strucker-Punch, Energy blast, Hydra pads Baron Zemo-Punch, Sword, Hydra pads, tight ropes Madame Hydra-punch, gun, hydra pads, tight ropes Grim Reaper-Punch, scythe, hydra pads Alpha Dreadnaught-gun, grenades, hydra pads, super strength, immunity, command dreadnaughts Loki-Magic blast, glide, asgardian pad,super strength, mind control Enchantress-Magic blast,glide, asgardian pad, mind control, tight ropes, immunity The Leader-Immunity Super Leader-punch, immunity, gamma blast, super strength, mind control Abomination-immunity, super strength Absorbing Man-immunity, super strength (Metal, Stone) Thunderball-wrecking ball, super strength, immunity Ultron-Laser blast, immunity, super strength, glide, commmand ultron drones (Blue Energy) Kang-punch, glide, energy blast,command kang drones (Helmet Off) Thanos-punch, energy blast, glide, super strength, immunity, command chituari Klaw-sonic blast Wonder Man-,Energy blast, glide, super strength, immunity Henchmen Hydra Agents-Gun, Hydra pads Hydra agents (Rocket Launchers)-Rocket launcher, hydra pads Hydra Assassin-,punch, blade, hydra pads, tight ropes Hydra Commando-gun, command hydra agents, hydra pads Dreadnaughts-guns, grenades, hydra pads, immunity, super strength Mutant soldiers-punch, immunity Mutant Gunners-guns, immunity Demon Soldiers-punch, sword, asgardian pad Wolf Demons-bite, asgardian pads Dark Elves-magic blast, asgardian pads Thugs-baseball bat Man apes-Super strength Ultron Drones-laser blast, immunity, glide Chituari-spears Chituari (gunners)-punch, guns Chituari (rocket launcher)-rocket launchers Kang Drones-Laser blast, immunity, glide Allies Tony Stark-punch,roll (Buissness Suit, Labcoat, Tuxedo) Steve Rogers-punch,roll (Jacket, Army) Bruce Banner-punch, roll, immunity (Jacket, Hood, Labcoat) Hank Pym-punch, roll (Labcoat) Janet Van Dyne-punch, roll Clint Barton-punch, roll, tight ropes Natasha Romanoff-punch, roll, tight ropes T'Challa-punch, roll, tight ropes (Animal skins) War Machine-guns, grenades, glide (Helmet Down) Doc Samson-Punch, super strength, immunity Odin-Magic Blast, Glide, immunity, super strength, asgardian pads Pepper Potts-punch, roll (Dress) Jarvis-punch, roll, tray throw James Rhodes-punch, roll (Army) Police-Guns Swat-Guns, grenades, crowd control Achievments Avengers Assemble-Complete game 100% Your Late-Complete Day of the Dreadnaught A Grim Day-Complete Fear the Reaper Whoops- Die as every single Avenger For Asgard-Unlock all Asgardians Some Assembly Required-Unlock all Avengers Agent Of S.H.I.E.L.D-Unlock all S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Hail Hydra-Unlock all Hydra Agents Double Trouble-In free play mode, beat all bosses as that boss In the name of science-Unlock all characters wearing labcoats Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images